Paparazzi
by Aelix
Summary: Jamais Jon n'avait encore eu à souffrir des paparazzi, peut être qu'il aurait dû y penser avant d'être le petit-ami d'une célébrité. (Damian Wayne/Jonathan Kent)


Bonne lecture ! ;)

PS : _Italique = chuchotements entendus grâce à la super-ouïe._

* * *

Jonathan se leva du bon pied ce matin-là, après une courte mais très agréable nuit en bonne compagnie. Quoi que franchement en retard pour être à l'heure au cours de son premier jour en deuxième année à l'université d'Hudson.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, qui affichait 08:20. Le brun fixa un instant les chiffres rouges avant de bondir de son lit en couinant d'horreur. Il n'avait que dix minutes devant lui. Le demi-alien décida d'utiliser sa vitesse pour s'habiller rapidement, donnant l'impression qu'une tornade se déchaînait dans le loft.

Mais personne n'était là pour assister au chaos que Jonathan créait. Le propriétaire n'utilisait plus cet appartement depuis un moment et son petit-ami, avec qui il partageait les lieux, l'avait visiblement déjà abandonné. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ce dernier était du genre à se réveiller aux premiers rayons du soleil et pas à rester profiter de la chaleur du lit.

 **08:25**

Cinq minutes.

Pas le temps de traîner sur le chemin. Jonathan ouvrit les baies vitrées du balcon et décida de sauter en observant le soleil du matin qui baignait déjà New-York de sa lumière. Il vola jusqu'à une ruelle, avant de se mettre à courir aussi vite que possible vers le campus. Le trajet ne lui prit que deux minutes. C'était le genre de facilité pratique que son lignage lui offrait. Il était bien plus rapide que son père.

L'hybride s'arrêta près d'un bâtiment une fois sûr que personne ne le remarquerait. Il entra et se dirigea vers la masse d'étudiants qui attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

\- Jon !

\- Salut, Seli, sourit Jonathan en observant la petite brunette qui accourrait dans sa direction.

Ils avaient fait leur rentrée en même temps l'année précédente. Les deux jeunes s'étaient retrouvés assit côte à côte, et ils avaient fait connaissance après qu'elle ait attiré son attention avec un bruyant soupir. Il ne se souvenait plus complètement des détails de leur première conversation mais ça les avait aidé à affronter l'angoisse des débuts à l'université. Même si lui avait son petit-ami qui était déjà présent pour ses propres études.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Elle l'avait rejoint en faisant les gros yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas vu le journal du jour ?

La jeune fille lui agita le papier en question sous le nez jusqu'à ce qu'il le saisisse. Jonathan blêmit en voyant la couverture de la une.

Lui, l'hybride à moitié kryptonien, grand anonyme pour le reste du monde qui ignorait sa parenté avec Superman. Il était sur le journal, en photo, prit en flagrant délit en train d'embrasser son petit-ami bien moins inconnu du public, sur la plage des Caraïbes où ils avaient passé leurs vacances d'été.

Finalement la journée ne s'annonçait pas si bien que ça. Il sentait déjà les regards se braquer peu à peu sur lui à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait dans les rangs. Jonathan entra tout de même avec son amie dans l'amphithéâtre et s'installa à l'écart au dernier rang.

Les murmures obtenaient enfin son attention maintenant qu'il était focalisé sur la nouvelle. Avoir une super-ouïe n'était peut-être pas une bénédiction finalement.

 _\- Tu savais toi ?_

 _\- Non ! Et puis c'est Kent, il est pas du même monde que lui…_

 _._

 _\- Psssh… Son père est pas journaliste ?_

 _\- Ah ouai, j'ai lu son dernier article sur le match de baseball à Metropolis._

 _\- Il a peut-être interviewé son père…_

 _._

 _\- Je l'aurais pas cru gay…_

 _\- C'est dégueu._

 _._

 _\- Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus mignons qui sont pas hétéros…_

 _\- En plus, il est super gentil. Il m'a filé ses notes l'an dernier, j'avais manqué des cours avant les exams parce que j'étais malade._

 _\- Nous aussi on devrait devenir lesbiennes, pour dégoûter les mecs._

 _\- Vous avez pas besoin de devenir lesbiennes pour ça, ricana un gars derrière elles en se penchant un peu._

En temps normal, si il n'était pas concerné et que le sujet ne le touchait pas aussi directement, Jonathan aurait certainement ris en voyant le gars se faire bombarder par les filles autour de lui. Mais le brun était trop tendu pour le moment. Tout le monde parlait de lui, commentait, critiquait pour certains. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être le centre de l'attention, surtout comme ça, sans s'être préparé à encaisser certains avis parfois désagréables.

 _\- C'est peut-être un mensonge pour faire son intéressant. Genre photo retouché, son père a demandé à un collègue._

 _\- Ou c'est juste une conquête pour tester. Les Wayne sont connus pour être du genre hommes à conquêtes._

 _\- Il doit avoir l'air idiot avec eux. Il vient de la cambrousse…_

Jonathan serra les poings. Certes Damian allait peut-être avoir envie de le tuer pour s'être fait remarqué, bien qu'il n'était pas responsable. Mais il ne supportait pas les mauvaises langues.

\- Jon ? Ça va aller, demanda Seli avec inquiétude à côté, voyant que son ami faisait une drôle de tête.

\- Non, il faut que je sorte faire un truc, désolé…

\- Je comprends, c'est pas grave. Je te passerais ce qu'on aura fait.

Le brun se leva en reprenant son sac et quitta la salle rapidement. Il sortit son téléphone pour prévenir par message Damian qu'il devait lui parler. La réponse ne se fit pas beaucoup attendre, son petit-ami lui donna rendez-vous à un café près du campus pour le déjeuner.

Jonathan soupira légèrement, avant de se diriger vers l'imposant bâtiment moderne en face. Quelques heures à la bibliothèque ne pouvaient pas lui faire du mal. Il trouverait bien un livre d'astronomie pour se divertir et se détendre en attendant la confrontation avec le démon.

 **xXxXxXx**

Malheureusement la tâche avait été compliquée. Il avait pu s'installer au calme dans un coin, avec un livre de relevés et de photographies spatiales. Le problème avait été son manque total de concentration. Le brun avait en réalité passé son temps à imaginer les différentes réactions possibles de Damian. De la moins grave à la plus colérique.

Surtout la plus colérique.

Damian avait tendance à faire des plans pour tout contrôler, à vouloir tout savoir. Tim et leur père étaient pareils. Sans doute un défaut de famille. Or la situation était inattendue et incontrôlable. Jonathan marchait sur les pavés de la zone piétonne, se dirigeant vers le petit café d'artiste où Damian était attablé à l'intérieur. L'hybride s'attendait vraiment de plus en plus à le voir piquer une crise.

Il entra et sourit au patron des lieux qui les connaissait bien, le trentenaire mettait un point d'honneur à reconnaître ses habitués. Il alla vers une table dans le fond de la pièce.

\- Hey…

\- Tu es en retard.

Damian était assit, entouré de papiers et de croquis qu'il avait fait lui-même, pianotant sur le clavier de son ordinateur sans prêter attention à l'assiette de salade délaissée sur un coin de la table.

\- Désolé…

Jonathan s'installa à côté sans se formaliser du reproche. Sachant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un "bonjour" dit machinalement et sans méchanceté malgré le ton un peu sec. Il attendit quelques minutes, en grignotant le sandwich que le propriétaire avait accepté de lui faire. Ce dernier acceptait de préparer des collations de ce genre pour une poignée d'habitués.

\- Bien, finit par marmonner Damian en cessant son travail pour porter son attention sur son petit-ami.

Il prit l'assiette qui lui était destinée.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as manqué le début de tes cours. Ce n'est pas sérieux.

Jonathan ignorait comment l'autre brun était au courant de ça mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre, pas vraiment surpris. Cela faisait des années, bien avant qu'ils ne sortent ensembles, que l'humain le suivait et surveillait ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- Tu as lu le journal, Dam' ?

\- Les pages économiques et l'événementiel, oui. Il faut que je surveille ce que fait Drake, répondit Damian avec calme. J'ai vu les gros titres.

L'hybride ne comprenait plus vraiment la situation. Damian avait l'air calme au possible, bien trop calme.

\- Ça ne t'énerve pas ?

\- Si, bien évidemment. Je suis déjà passé aux locaux de l'immondice qu'ils osent appeler journal, pour montrer ma désapprobation, expliqua le jeune homme, ignorant la grimace de l'autre qui plaignait presque les paparazzis. As-tu un problème avec le fait que notre relation soit publique désormais ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme une bête curieuse.

\- Ça serait pire si ils savaient ce que tu es vraiment, assura l'humain l'air de rien.

Il reçut une magnifique grimace, accompagné d'un regard de biche traquée. Il ne se retint pas pour ricaner moqueusement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Si. Tu as peur des autres, Jon ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur, assura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je veux juste pas qu'on m'embête.

\- Ignore-les. Et concentre toi sur autre chose pour ne plus les entendre. A moins que tu n'en sois pas capable, et je devrais peut être me trouver quelqu'un de plus digne de ma personne.

Comme prévu, il n'en fallu pas plus à Jonathan pour s'énerver.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai juste pas envie d'entendre les horreurs que certains vont dire sur nous, autant sur toi que sur moi, gronda l'alien en prenant ses affaires. Et si c'est suffisant pour que je ne te « mérite » pas, prétentieux, c'est moi qui te quitte !

Damian délaissa à nouveau son assiette et saisit calmement sa tasse de thé, buvant pensivement en observant son petit-ami se lever et partir d'un pas furieux. Le brun laissant le soin au jeune riche de payer l'addition pour leurs consommations. Son compagnon avait beau grandir, sans vraiment atteindre la carrure de bûcheron de son père kryptonien, Jonathan restait toujours aussi prévisible et naïf.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas du reste de la journée. Damian envoyait rarement des messages à son petit-ami, à moins que l'autre ne lance une conversation. Ce dernier était de toute façon trop en colère contre lui pour discuter.

Et c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'il rentra des cours le soir. Il préféra aller directement prendre un bain en rentrant au loft, ignorant totalement son amant qui travaillait toujours sur son second mémoire. Celui-ci ne lui accorda donc pas plus d'attention, avant que l'hybride ne finisse par venir se laisser tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé vingt minutes plus tard.

\- Tu es calmé, demanda Damian en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

\- Hm… Désolé. Je me suis peut-être un peu trop emporté.

Ils avaient tous les deux le sang chaud mais ce que Jonathan détestait, encore plus que l'arrogance de l'humain, c'était de rester en colère. Alors il faisait quasiment à chaque fois un premier pas pour se réconcilier. Damian retint un léger soupir inaudible en posant son livre d'art sur la table basse. Puis il attira son compagnon contre lui.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis allé un peu loin cette fois, avoua-t-il.

\- Alors excuses-toi…

Jonathan posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, profitant du câlin malgré sa réclamation osée.

\- Impertinent… Je suis désolé, Jonathan.

Heureusement pour lui, le demi-kryptonien faisait partit des trois personnes qui ne craignaient rien à exiger des choses de la part du Al Ghul.

\- Ça va alors…

\- Tu as supporté le reste des cours ?

\- Bah… Du coup, j'avais l'air tellement en colère, je crois que les mauvaises langues ont plus rien osé dire.

\- Tu n'as brûlé personne ?

\- Ça n'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

Ses pouvoirs suivaient toujours un peu ses émotions alors il lui arrivait de perdre le contrôle. Mais il n'avait plus causé ce genre d'incidents depuis des années. Il faisait attention à ne pas lancer de laser n'importe quand. Sauf que son amant adorait l'embêter avec ce fait qui lui collait à la peau. Jonathan allait protester encore pour se plaindre de la méchanceté du brun, cependant une paire de lèvres le coupa en se posant sur les siennes.

\- Je te taquine, Jon.

\- Je sais… Tu m'agaces, sourit finalement un peu l'hybride contre ses lèvres.

\- Toi aussi, quand tu t'y mets.

\- Mais tu m'aimes, assura le plus jeune.

\- Bien sûr.

Jamais il ne le formulait clairement, jamais il ne le disait vraiment, mais Jonathan le savait, il était habitué et l'autre jeune homme avait sa propre façon de le montrer.

Il rendit le baiser en glissant une main sur la nuque de l'humain. Il se laissa aller en arrière lorsque son petit-ami pesa de tout son poids contre lui pour l'allonger. Jonathan savait que leur famille, surtout son père, n'aimait pas trop leur relation, la jugeant un peu trop tordu. Ce qui inquiétait surtout Superman, c'était Damian. L'instinct de père surprotecteur de Clark craignait de voir son petit dans les bras d'un tel sociopathe. Malgré tout le respect qu'il avait pour Bruce, son fils n'était pas la personne la plus saine et équilibré au monde. Mais Jonathan savait que derrière le mauvais caractère de son compagnon, il y avait quelqu'un de bien, avec un bon fond.

Ce dernier de son côté ne voyait aucun problème. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour l'alien et n'avait pas l'intention de le blesser. Du moins, pas pour lui faire réellement du mal, pourquoi pas si son amant lui demandait certaines choses entre les murs de leur chambre…

Il se félicita d'ailleurs intérieurement en allongeant Jonathan sur les coussins du canapé. La situation s'était réglée comme prévue, dans les moindres détails. Le brun s'était calmé, une fois la pilule de leur couple exposé passée. Il avait suffi de l'énerver pour qu'il supporte le reste de la journée et se rende compte qu'il pouvait l'endurer sans se soucier des autres. Les gens finiraient de jaser d'ici quelques jours. Ça ne devrait pas tarder.

Le jeune homme avait déjà préparé le terrain, il y a deux ans, en avouant au détour d'une interview sur les fils Wayne qu'il était bisexuel. Désormais c'était sa relation avec son petit-ami qui était dévoilé au grand jour dans les journaux. Il avait imaginé le stratagème de cette nouvelle étape il y a de cela quelques mois. Et avait préparé minutieusement son voyage avec Jonathan, informant anonymement un paparazzi de leur présence sur la plage à l'heure prévue par ses soins.

Et lorsque Jonathan aura atteint les 21 ans, il pourra lui demander de l'épouser.

Cela ne fera pas d'immense scandale dans la presse. Peut-être juste la une des magazines people pendant quelques jours, quelques semaines. D'ici là, ils n'auront qu'à être aperçus ensemble publiquement pour habituer les gens. Bientôt ils feront simplement partit du décor et ça ne surprendra personne.

Non, vraiment… Damian ne comprenait pas ce que Superman avait contre lui. Il prenait correctement soin de Jonathan, son fils était entre de bonnes mains. Il ne voyait pas non plus ce que son père avait contre les journalistes. Les paparazzis surtout étaient vraiment pratiques.

 **END~**

* * *

Hello !

Je n'ai rien posté depuis une éternité et je remets ça avec un nouveau fandom, faut croire que j'aime vivre dangereusement en m'éparpillant..

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je me suis remise à l'écriture il y a peu et j'ai pas mal de petites choses de côté sur les héros de DC qui m'inspirent. Je ne publie pas forcément mais why not si ça intéresse certains (peut être encore du DamiJon si on m'en réclame haha !).

Voilà, voilà. N'ayez pas peur de laisser un petit mot pour dire si ça vous a plu ou si il y a des défauts, je ne mords pas (je pleurerais juste dans les deux cas XD).

Kiss~!


End file.
